gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Slamvan Custom
|related = Slamvan Lost Slamvan |makeyear = 1950’s |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Bobcat (needle) Bobcat (dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = slamvan3 |handlingname = SLAMVAN3 |textlabelname = SLAMVAN3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Autoshop_01 S_M_M_Autoshop_02 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 25% Blue Plate - 50% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Slamvan Custom is a two-door pick-up truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Slamvan Custom is a custom variant of the Slamvan with exclusive liveries and a large array of modifications not available on the standard variant. The vehicle's main change is its lowered ride height - the original Slamvan's ride height was already low, meaning this Custom variant sits barely centimeters from the ground. The vehicle's lowered suspension is partially due to the cambered wheels, where all four wheels camber negatively slightly to not only reduce spin out and gain traction, but also to give the car extra stability for its hydraulics. By default, the vehicle sports twin hydraulic pumps in the rear bed of the vehicle, propped up against the cab of the truck and powered by nine batteries. Some other minor changes include the default primary (or secondary) colored bumpers, grilles and trims, rather than the standard chrome finished counterparts. The Slamvan Custom's default rims are also upgraded. On the underside, the parts are mostly chrome-finished. The main hydraulic pipes, dampers and cross-members are finished in chrome, as well as the vehicle's rear differential. The vehicle's exhaust system appears to be 4-1 on each manifold, where each pipe passes through a muffler mounted to the chassis just in front of the rear axle. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' One of the most notable improvements is its improved braking and traction. Although it has a tendency to spin out, it is easy to correct. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery LCC-SlamvanCustom-Artwork.png|A yellow Slamvan Custom shown in the promotional concept art. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-TrailerSS2.png|The Slamvan Custom in the release trailer. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-TrailerSS.png|Front quarter view in the release trailer. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-Promo.jpg|A Slamvan Custom in a promotional poster. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Promo screenshot for a Slamvan Custom and a Compact Rifle. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-Gif.gif|Official promotional animated image of the Slamvan Custom. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Slamvan Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Slamvan Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Slamvan at Benny's Original Motor Works for $415,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *With the "70s Hybrid Grille" option applied, the car receives an identical front to that of the Towtruck, only with a cleaner appearance. *The "Sunshade" option for the roof is the same used in the Lost Slamvan. See Also *Slamvan - Standard version of the Slamvan Custom. *Lost Slamvan - A special variant of the Slamvan that is used by the Lost MC, introduced in the Heists Update, this version cannot be stored as a personal vehicle. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online